


Describe Yourself

by mhm1000



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blind Character, Bullying/Harassment, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Platonic Touching, Self Confidence/Esteem Issues, Underage Drinking, anger issues, at first (;, butch is a redeemable asshole, everyone is 18 or up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhm1000/pseuds/mhm1000
Summary: After finding out that the Overseer had no place for Sophia in the workforce, she has no idea what to do. This was her chance to be more independent and it was ripped away. During her fit of rage, she leaves her room and tries to manage her way through the vault blindly. Desperately trying to prove she could manage on her own. That's when she meets a boy that she doesn't recognize and had never heard of before: He seems like a complete stranger. That is until she finds out that this "stranger" was closer than she thought.Basically, what if all that bad shit didn't happen? The lone wanderer's father never left and everything was chill, except the overseer is still corrupt and the Tunnel Snakes are still assholes? Drama will occur, that's for damn sure.





	Describe Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for that summary, it is horrendous. I just suck at summaries. If you have a better title idea, help because I also suck at titling.

Sophia kept her back flat against the metal wall and waited for Amata. A pair of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as someone walked past, they obviously didn't belong to her friend; she had learned to match someone's footsteps to the person they belonged to early on in her childhood. She perked up at the sounded of voices until she placed the owners of them. Nobody else in the vault spoke like they did, with the slang and the accent, which she couldn't tell was forced or not... it probably was. The voice that stuck out the most 100% of the time was Butch's; he was the loudest.

Of course, they had to come this way. And with Amata not by Sophia's side, she had a feeling they would ridicule her like always. She crossed her arms and tilted her head down, trying to meld into the wall. The voices stopped all the sudden and so did the walking, she lifted your head and tucked your hair behind her ears, trying to hear _anything_ , any whisper or laugh or footstep. The footsteps started up again and it sounded like they were trying to be quiet. She could've laughed at how heavy their feet sounded, even when trying to be light-footed. Why were they coming close so quietly, though?

"What are you doing?" She spoke to no one in particular, her head turned in different directions repeatedly each time the metal would creak.

Each time she blinked and then opened her eyes was driving her mad; when someone blinked it would get dark and then when they opened up their eyes, it was supposed to be light... but it never, ever happen for her. And that thought would drive her up the walls sometimes. Especially, during times like this. It felt like an invisible cage was surrounding her and she pushed herself off the wall, one of her hands were still touching it so she could picture the layout of the hallway. 

"Boo!" What sounded like Wally's voice hit her square in the ear. It was so loud it felt like her brain was vibrating in her skull. She brought her hands up to her ears, covered them, and stepped back against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as she did. Wally cackled and slapped her back just to startle her more; she yelped at the unexpected touch and swatted the air in front of her, hoping to strike him.

As she expected, she missed. Their footsteps began to recede and they were laughing amongst themselves. " _See_ ya in class!" Butch yelled in your direction, laughter seeping into his words.

She dropped her hands by her sides, fists clenching: She could still hear her ear ringing. "Assholes," she spat the words and crossed her arms roughly. They always had to say something; they could never leave her alone unless she was with one of the guards.

Quick footsteps got closer and she pushed herself off the wall again, "Amata?"

Amata practically skidded to a stop next to her. Sophia locked arms with her and they began to walk down the hall. "Jeez, sorry I'm late. My dad wouldn't bug off about work assignments. Butch and his friends didn't give you a hard time, right? I could literally _hear_ them talking through the walls when they walked past my place; they're so loud."

"I'm all good," Sophia smiled: If there was one thing she was good at, it was bouncing back from a bad situation. "Just being annoying like always." Amata's arm wrapped tighter around hers as a way to reassure her that she was right there.

"I wish they would leave you alone... it's so fucked that they target you, Soph," her voice softened and Sophia smiled.

She waved her hand dismissively and shook her head, "They give you shit too. Don't worry about it, alright? I'm a big girl," she grinned in Amata's direction and she heard her laugh.

"I know, I know," the conversation faded off until Sophia realized that the two of them were almost to the class, only a few more steps. Amata leaned close and you felt her breath against your ear, "Tunnel Snakes, right by the door."

She appreciated the warning.

"How's your girlfriend, Amata?" It was Butch _again_.

Amata said nothing as she walked her friend into class, she guided her to her chair and then took her seat in the chair in front of Sophia. The seats were assigned because Butch and his friends couldn't shut up for one minute, so they had to be separated. It wasn't Mr. Brotch's fault but she didn't understand why Wally had to be right behind Soph. Mr. Brotch rose his voice so Wally, Paul, and Butch could hear. "Class is starting!"

Sophia had to give props to Mr. Brotch. He had changed up a lot of his lessons so they would be easier for her. Instead of just putting the notes up on the projector, he would read them out loud. Or, he would do more partner work so Amata could help her out. But, that led to the Tunnel Snakes trying to partner up which was always a mess. Not even five minutes had passed before Wally was pulling on the ends of her hair. She turned around after the third time and spoke softly, "Could you stop?"

Wally only snickered in response. And then, for a few minutes, Sophia felt nothing. Then he pulled particularly rough, her head jerked back a tiny bit and she turned to him, raising her voice slightly, "Please, stop," her voice was laced with venom as she spoke.

Then, the thing she didn't want to happen, did happen. "Wally keeps pulling on Sophia's hair." The words burst out of Amata and Soph sighed softly: She had it handled. She didn't need help.

Mr. Brotch scolded him for a moment and he replied with an extremely sarcastic, "Yes, sir."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I had it handled that time." The two's arms were linked as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch. She was trying not to sound annoyed as she explained it to Amata. She didn't need help all the time; she needed to take care of herself occasionally. 

"I know. Sorry, Soph," her arm tightened around Sophia's and she could tell Amata was still angry. "I just get so pissed when I see them treating you like that."

She chuckled and patted Amata's shoulder with her free hand. "I get that. I just have to handle these things by myself sometimes, you know? If I don't start practicing now, how am I going to deal with it when you're not around and they bother me? Especially, when we start working. We'll be so busy we might not be able to hang out every day."

"That's gonna suck!" Amata whined. "I am really excited to work, though," she sighed pleasantly, "I wonder what the supervisory track will be like. Do you know what you'll be doing yet?"

She shrugged, "Well, since I'm, and I quote, "a special case." Your dad said he would need time to think of a place for me."

The two of them sat down next to each other in a booth and Amata began to get up, "You want the usual right?" She started to walk away but Sophia stood up abruptly, gripping her arm tightly.

"Let me come too."

She laughed and took her hand, guiding her up from the chair, "You have a strong grip... maybe, you can do something that requires labor? Like, construction? Or fixing stuff?"

Sophia smiled: It was so like Amata to say something like that... that was the thing she loved about her, Amata never treated her differently when it came to big things. Even in situations where she needed to be treated a bit differently like in a situation like this. How on earth would she be able to fix things? It seemed impossible for Sophia to get a job like that. She brushed the negative thoughts away and distracted herself by feeling around the counter. She touched the cold glass where the food was displayed and the Mr. Handy robot on the opposite side spoke cheerfully, "What would you like?"

Amata and Sophia both cringed at the sound of the Tunnel Snakes walking in. Anything calm or peaceful was ruined whenever they came around. The air felt warmer and more claustrophobic as they got in line beside her. Warm breath ghosted over her ear as someone leaned in close and a shiver ran down Sophia's spine, "Your girlfriend's buyin' your dinner, huh?" The low voice belonged to DeLoria, obviously. His voice was rough but had a soft tone to it, like he was telling her some sort of secret that he only wanted her to hear. 

She placed her hand on what she assumed was his shoulder to push him away. "Fuck off," she muttered as she pushed him back. The two boys behind him howled like a bunch of idiots.

Butch scoffed and gripped her wrist harshly, "You tryna cop a feel or something, Soph? You coulda asked first," she could hear the sarcasm and sneer in his tone.

Sophia's brow furrowed and she felt the zipper of his leather jacket underneath her palm: How the hell was pushing someone away by their chest weird? "I wasn't!" Though, being accused of trying something like that was enough to get her flustered and pissed off. "You're the one that got all up in my face." It was odd to her that she couldn't see his face, yet she knew he was close. It made her awfully anxious and she stepped back until she was pressed against Amata. Butch let go of her wrist and she kept her arms close to her body when he did.

Amata piped up, and this time Sophia wanted her too, "Don't grab her like that, you pig."

"Me?! I ain't the one-"

Then finally, her savior arrived. "All of you pipe down! If you aren't getting food, sit down." Officer Gomez wasn't exactly yelling... but he was getting close to it.

Butch, Wally, and Paul murmured insults but slowly backed down and left her. She heard them all flop down into one of the booths and instantly, she felt calmer. Amata gave her hand a little squeeze and Sophia smiled in her direction to assure her she was okay. The Mr. Handy robot repeated his question, still just as cheerful, "What would you like?"

"Just a box of snack cakes," she replied. Amata got the same thing.

The robot held the cakes out and he specified the number of ration coupons the cakes were. Amata guided Sophia's hand toward the box until she grabbed it. The two of them walked back to the booth. "I hate those guys," Amata sighed.

Sophia slid her finger along the box and pulled apart the cardboard seal, then began to take out of the individually wrapped cakes. "Thank God for Officer Gomez," she smiled, "That fight was only gonna escalate. Thanks for helping me out, though."

"You know I have your back, Sophia. Always."

"And I have yours," she tried to remember what Amata was talking about before, "I don't know about construction... I'd be willing to try, though. To be honest, I have no clue what your dad has planned for me."

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say, i wrote the word 'double' in the tags and all i got was some form of double-penetration, jesus christ guys
> 
> im also so used to writing reader-insert i kept forgetting to write 'she' or 'her' instead of 'you' or 'your'


End file.
